cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT/@comment-26153606-20160923233230/@comment-25019163-20160925191627
My reasons? How about the big difference in show and tell in both series. In season 1, you weren't just told things about characters or given expostion to make you feel for them but there was a good amount of showing as well. We saw Aichi through his tuimphs and downfalls, and how his change was gradual. If I cut out the Aichi from episode 1 and 65, I can clearly see the changes. They did something similar with Kai in season 3, where they deconstructed his beliefs and all he stood for, and by the end, come full circle with Aichi finally surpassing him. It lead to him fully opening up to others after closing up due to his parents death and Ren's change after getting Psyqualia. Kamui was pretty straightforward; his biggest plot lines were about his rivalry and initial antagonism to Kai that resolved in Legion Mate (one of the few thing it did somewhat right; still doesn't make it good). Misaki didn't have much after her backstory was revealed, but she also was not useless in season 3. She had a full winning streak (until Legion Mate ruined that) G on the other hand is mostly telling us about things rather than showing them, and this detracts from the characters. I clearly know their motivations only because they're told to us, but I can't get invested in it, for the same reason. All their issues and problems from the first season explained and resolved by exposition (in the middle of a game no less!). In GIRS Crisis, Shion's change is mostly told through flashbacks (in the middle of a game no less!); expostion isn't enough to make me care. Not to mention how his circumstances are very plot contrived to begin with. I see no reason why his parents allowed him to stay in Japan on his own, when he's the very reason they are in that mess in the first place due to his lack of judgement. Sure, let's leave him alone where he's clearly proven to show poor judgement, under great emotional turmoil, and can easily be a danger to himself. What good parents we are! And Chrono, remember when I said I can cut out Aichi from episode 1 and 65 and notice the differences. I can cut out Chrono from G episode 1 to the end of Stride Gate, and can't notice any meaningful kind of change. I fail to see how Stride Gate was such big character development from Chrono, when it shows he never learned anything from the first season. You think that incident where he got his points strpped would make him be more cautious about losing hmself to impulse, but that's not the case. Despite being a team, he rarely relied on Shion or Tokoha during those events. He only relied on Shion after he was sick of sleeping on a playground. And even then, when Ryuzu asks him to come with him later, he doesn't consider or wait for Shion, and goes along alone. Also, he physically confronts Ryuzu when he regained his memories (leading to him getting tased). It wasn't until everyone had a reason to go after the company that they worked together, and Chrono didn't go out of his way to rely on them. Tokoha's plot lines mostly always revolve around her brother. Her inferiority complex was all in her head, and her reasons for comfronting the company are because her brother got hurt, and Am, who she somehow feels friendship for, because of one episode of SoL. And that's all who really matter. I guess they tried to make Trinity Dragon more relevent in Stride Gate, but it comes off as egregious after two seasons of being the comic relief. Not many other characters other than ones that were character of the day, other than Taiyou who was brought back because of his friendship of Chrono, and his entire character arc is just a carbon copy of Aichi's, even down to his battles with Hiroki being snipped from Aichi's battles from Chris in Asia circuit.